


Your Type

by orphan_account



Series: Homestuck Rarepair Swap 2014 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Food Service, F/M, Humanstuck, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before Roxy leaves for college, she gets a cruddy food service job at an amusement park. One of her coworkers introduces her to some friends, including a cute nerd who shares a lot of her interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwantcandy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantcandy2/gifts).



> Thank you to [stunrunner](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stunrunner) and [Aewin/solluxisms](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin) for beta'ing; they both provided a lot of valuable feedback.

You’re a week into your shitty food service job at the amusement park when a new gal walks into Grillin’ Villains. Her hideous lime green shirt matches the rest of your pimply little crew’s, and your first thought is _Whew, this means I’m not the noob any more_. You’re older than about half of the kids here, but unlike most of them, your mom didn’t force you to get a summer job in high school. Nope, only now that you’ve hit the ripe old age of eighteen and are ready to start college this September do you have to waste 35 hours a week flipping burgers until you’re forever saturated with the alluring odors of burnt beef patties and weeks-old vegetable oil.

This gal looks like she’s about your age, but as she approaches you can tell from the grin on her face that she may be new to this food stand, but this isn’t her first job in the amusement park. There’s none of the deer-in-the-headlights look that you had when you first showed up. Then again, she does have the benefit of some sweet red shades - and what the shit, she’s carrying a cane too. Not just carrying or leaning on it, but sweeping it back and forth across the ground as she strides into the kitchen, the cane ricocheting against the boxes and mop buckets and table legs.

"Hey, Terezi! So you’re our mystery transfer!" Your shift leader abandons the shake machine she was in the process of readying to bounce over to the newcomer.

"Yup, I am! Good to hear your voice, Aradia. I would say ‘good to smell you’ but the stench of this place overpowers all else.”

You’re a little grossed out by the fact that she apparently recognizes people by their scent, but Aradia just laughs.

"Terezi, this is Roxy. Roxy, this is Terezi. We were on the high school LARP team together!"

"You two LARPed?" you ask. Aradia doesn’t have the stereotypical nerd look going on, but then again, neither do you, and look at your hobbies.

"Indeed; it was quite the adventure," Terezi says.

"That’s cool. LARPing looked like a lot of fun, but my school was too small to put together a club for it, so I just got sucked into some MMORPGs."

"I can tell that we’re going to get along just fine," Terezi declares, sticking a hand out in your general direction.

As you shake it, you’re not sure if you believe her, but you suppose you’re going to find out.

~~~

Over the course of the next week, you realize that your initial impression of Terezi was simultaneously misleading and dead-on. She’s sassy, obsessed with smell, and more than a little bit weird - but she can also make you crack up, and she’s really smart. While she’s “legally blind,” you can’t figure out exactly how blind that is, since she’s remarkably coordinated for someone who can’t really see, so long as she stays in the back flipping burgers and dunking fries into the deep-fryer.

You also discover that Terezi apparently goes to high school with half the kids who work here. You two walk out together after getting out of your “early” shifts on Tuesday (well, getting out at 6 p.m. still beats 11 p.m.), and she stops by three different booths to say “Hi!” to people. Nepeta even gives her a free vanilla soft serve cone, and, after another glance around to ensure there are no supervisors in sight, surreptitiously offers you one too.

“I’d introduce you to Sollux and Karkat too, but they’re in rides so we can’t harass them while we’re still in uniform,” Terezi says sadly as you two near the park exit.

“Yeah, well we aren’t supposed to be eating these in our uniforms while in view of guests either.” You lick a runny trail of ice cream off the side of the cone and the spot where it started to dribble onto your hand.

“Good point. But we’d also have to stand in line to get close enough to hassle them.”

“Eww, no thanks. I want to go home and crack open a beer after my long day of slaving away working for the man, lol!”

One of the things you like about Terezi is she never comments on your occasional use of netspeak in real life; she just rolls with it. She does, however, wrinkle her nose at the mention of beer.

“What, you don’t drink?” you ask. OK, so most of your friends in high school have parents who are actually around and give a shit, but it’s not like having a couple of drinks at a party is weird or anything. At least it wasn’t at your high school.

“I don’t; most kids in my school just got high,” she replies. “But the alcohol isn’t the important part - it’s that it’s _beer_. It smells like a dying raccoon peed in a bowl of rotten stew. How can you stand it?”

“K, beer is pretty nasty, but saying ‘go home and have a glass of wine’ doesn’t have nearly the same ring!”

“No, it doesn’t. At least I don’t have to work for the man tomorrow, hehehe.”

“Really? I have tomorrow off too!”

“What are you doing then?”

“Uh, hanging out with my cool new friend?”

Terezi cackles. Seriously, the way her laugh cracks and her eyebrows furrow and her sharp canines glint can’t be described any other way.

“Correct! But you’re missing something very important.”

“C’mon, I’m no detective. You’d want my friend Janey for that. What do you wanna do?”

You two turn the corner behind the fence. The sweet freedom of your car is within sight now.

“We’re going to come back here, and you’re going to meet Sollux! At least, you’ll see him; he’s probably too busy working for you to chat with him much. I’m sure we’ll run into Karkat too, but I think you’ll really like Sollux.”

“Oh reaaaally? Why’s that?”

“Because he’s a total nerd!” Terezi sticks out her tongue at you.

“Um yeah, hello, so am I!”

“Which is exactly why you two will get along! He plays League of Legends and codes for fun and he’s just as ridiculous as you though in a way that’s more moody and less cute. But you’ll get a kick out of him.”

“Is he cute?”

“It’s not my assessment of that that matters, is it?” Terezi pauses at the curb, leaning on her cane.

“Hey, how are you getting home?” you ask her. Suddenly it occurs to you that obviously she doesn’t drive, so someone must pick her up.

“My mom will come by on her way home from work.”

“When’s that? D’you want me to wait with you?”

“Appreciated, but I’ll be fine. She’s usually here by 7 p.m.”

“What?! That’s still over half an hour away. C’mon, I’ll give you a lift.”

“We don’t live in the same town though.”

“Whatever, you’re not that far away. Besides, then I’ll know where to pick you up tomorrow for our shitty parkventure!”

Terezi shrugs and then smiles. “Sounds good to me!”

~~~

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering twinArmaggedons [TA]  
TG: sup  
TA: who the hell ii2 thii2?  
TG: yooo its roxy  
TG: this is sollux rite?  
TA: no thii2 i2 the pre2iident of the uniited fuckiing 2tate2, 2o who the hell gave you my contact iinformatiion.  
TG: hahaha  
TG: cmon terezi said she gave u my sn too  
TA: oh yeah she texted iit two me a few miinute2 ago.  
TG: hiiiiii  
TA: hii.  
TG: only 2 i’s?  
TG: oh i see youre not excited to talk to me haha  
TA: oh my god.  
TA: fiir2t of all iif you hadn't notiiced, double ii’2 are kiind of my thiing.  
TG: (i noticed and its weird but cute i guess)  
TA: 2econd of all why are you even 2o exciited two be talkiing two me?  
TA: why are you talkiing two me at all?  
TA: what 2ort of bull2hiit diid tz tell you? becau2e ii'll bet my right and left a22cheek2 that iit was all a heapiing load of fetiid crap.  
TG: lol id say calm down but youre kinda hilarious  
TG: *hiilariiou2  
TA: fuck you.  
TG: whoa someones moving a lil fast there ;)  
TA: holy 2hiit that ii2 not how ii meant that.  
TA: that ii2 2o iimmen2ely far from my meaniing that by the tiime you 2hould be able two 2ee that awful iinaccurate iinterpretatiion we'd both be dead a miilliion tiime2 over because iit'2 iin another galaxy entirely and the liight would take that long two reach u2.  
TG: ahaha  
TG: omg chill out  
TA: 2hut up ii am as chiill as a morgue’2 freezer.  
TG: r you always this uptight  
TA: ii am not UPTIIGHT! you’re ju2t ab2olutely ab2urd.  
TG: youre right about the absurd thing but you dont really know me well enuff to be making that kinda claim  
TG: youre gonna to have to get to know me a bit before you start pulling that kinda accusation out  
TA: ii 2tiill don't get why TZ gave you my 2n iin the fiir2t place.  
TG: because she said ur cute ;)  
TG: fyi thats a jk before you flip at me again  
TG: (well its kinda jk)  
TG: real talk tho i play lol  
TA: lol liike you play 2ome iindetermiinate game or are ju2t a playful per2on and thiink you’re funny, or lol liike league of legend2.  
TG: league o legends  
TG: so wanna exchange scenenames for that  
TG: *screennames  
TA: 2ure, ii gue22 iit couldn't hurt two have 2omeone el2e iin my u2ual team. iif you're any good, that iis.  
TG: who said anything about *me* joining *yours*?  
TG: ill have you know that mine is p badass tyvm :)

~~~

"Oh, did you want some?" Terezi asks as she licks the last traces of cotton candy off her fingers.

"Nah, I have an iron stomach but I think I’d need a tummy of actual titanium to eat that much sugar before getting on the Meteor Storm," you reply, glancing at the imposing, black-and-orange roller coaster ahead of you. The family in front of you in line shuffles forward and you follow, glad that you’re nearing the end of this thirty-minutes-and-counting wait.

"The ride's staff don’t call it Gutbuster for nothing.”

"Ewwwww! You’d better not ralph on me."

"Clearly you underestimate the integrity of my belly!” Terezi presses a hand to her chest. “I solemnly swear there will be no ralphing."

"Good. But we can go get pretzels after?"

"Mmm, salty, doughy, bread twists… Yes!"

"Screw the salty ones; I’m going to get one with cinnamon sugar."

The line continues to snake forward and after a few more minutes, you can clearly see the loading station. You stand on your tiptoes and crane your neck, but the stocky teen scowling as he checks the security of everyone’s lap bars doesn’t fit the description Terezi gave you.

"You said Sollux would be here!"

"He is. Karkat always checks the seat bars; Sollux operates the ride. Look better - you’re the one with two fully functioning eyes."

You roll said eyes before taking another look, this time searching for the ride-operating podium. The guy leaning against it with both hands has a glare that suggests that each and every one of his puny passengers has personally wronged him with their presence. His dark hair is short yet still hinting at unkempt, and he’s wearing a gaudy pair of oval shades, one lens in cough syrup red and the other in antifreeze blue. Even with his shitty posture, you can tell he’s tall - at least six feet - and skinny.

Inexplicably, the combination of it all coalesces into _hot_. If this plus your last crush tells you anything, gangly nerds with dumb shades might be your type.

"He’s okay,” you say, attempting to sound noncommittal (but probably failing).

"Just okay?" Terezi inquires with a heavy note of skepticism.

"Yeah, alright,” you concede, “he’s a cute-looking dork."

"Yo, line’s moving!" bitches the preteen behind you.

"I’m so terribly sorry," Terezi replies, spinning around to face the kid and looking not in the least bit sorry. "I must have completely missed that somehow." She gives her cane a sweep for emphasis and smartly raps the kid’s ankles.

"Yeah, you poor thing, c’mon." You grab Terezi’s arm and pull her forward with you, biting back a giggle at the loud "Ow!" and "Now she thinks you’re a jerk, dumbass!" of the group behind you.

You have a few minutes before you two are actually boarding, and you only look over at Sollux like half a dozen times as you wait. You can’t put your finger on any objectively attractive feature, but your eyes keep flicking back to him nevertheless. In the end, it’s Terezi who pushes you forward into your seat, and you nearly stumble because you were too busy looking at that dumb nerd.

“Keep all your arms and other limbs inside your stupid metal car unless you want to fucking lose them!” Karkat yells as he walks by, yanking on each lap bar to ensure it’s closed securely. “We will not stop this piece of shit ride just because some fuckface decided being a festering fartcloud was more important than listening to the most obvious safety requirement and ends up with an amputated hand. I’m not cleaning up blood because your earwax was too thick, do you fucking hear me?”

“Give up on it, KK, the dumbasses are gonna do what they want to do,” Sollux yells back, leaning over the controls with a finger pointedly hovering over a switch. “Are you ready or not?”

“One day you’ll tell me to shut up and someone will actually lose a limb.” Nevertheless, Karkat steps back and gives Sollux the middle finger before addressing the riders again. “Now get the hell out of here!”

As the train lurches forward (and you’re already glad you didn’t eat anything while waiting in line), you turn and look at Sollux. He watches the car noisily trundle by, and his eyebrows twitch when he notices Terezi - and you sitting next to her. You raise a hand to give a little wave, and he nods. Your stomach does a backflip that definitely isn’t just the ricketiness of the ride, and you start giggling.

“He’s your type,” Terezi says triumphantly, and you can’t argue. You’re just going to sit back and enjoy the imminent adrenaline from this shitstorm of a ride with a bonus set of butterflies in your tummy.

~~~

One month later, the two of you are making out in the backseat of your car at midnight in an empty parking lot.

Alright, rewind a little bit…

No, screw that - no rewinding. You played a lot of League of Legends together, waved at him every time you saw him in the park - or, more recently winked, at him - and stayed up until 2 a.m. talking to him more often than not, leaving you an exhausted but giddy mess at work the next day. Last week, you got sick of waiting for him to ask you on a date, so you took it on yourself and asked him out. Not like, on a date-date, but on a hanging-out-one-on-one-thingie-not-at-work-and - ok fine, a date.

He said yes.

Friendly’s wasn’t the most romantic choice of restaurant, but it was goddamn affordable and it meant he could still wear his favorite pair of ratty jeans. You had popped a piece of gum in your mouth as soon as you finished the last bite of your strawberry sundae (which you then had to take out when you pulled over, of course), so you’re only a little bit self-conscious about your breath as Sollux starts using his tongue.

You fist a hand in his hair as you let him explore your mouth. He’s warm all over, from his palm pressed against your cheek to his lips to his torso, as you boldly slip a hand under the edge of his t-shirt. He’s just as bony as he looks, but you don’t let that deter you from sliding a hand up his chest. It’s not until you reach his ribs that it occurs to you that he might take this as an invitation to do likewise to you. Well, it’s not like you’d object.

You accidentally brush against his nipple and pause, but he doesn’t seem to react. You move your hand back and rub it a bit with one finger, which yields the same result- nada. His tongue is still hungrily licking yours and flicking against your teeth, but he doesn’t make any noise nor tighten his grip on you. You’ve heard that sometimes boys have way less sensitive nipples than girls, but you never had firsthand data before. Lame.

Instead, you entertain yourself by letting your tongue get as aggressive as his, pushing past his to lick at every corner and crevice of his mouth. It’s messy and sloppy and _hot_ , literally and figuratively, to the point where you feel you could burn up with fever before he pulls away.

"No, stop with the hair," he says, pulling your hand away.

"Sorry," you reply, taking your other hand out of his shirt as well. "You shoulda told me!"

"I am telling you!" he shoots back. "Fuck, this was a bad idea anyway; I have to be at work tomorrow and I want to write a bunch of code before then, damn it!"

You scoot away as best you can in the cramped backseat, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Are you seriously saying you wish you’d spent tonight at home with your computer instead?" The feeling in your stomach right now is about a million times worse than any you ever got from riding the Gutbuster. You’ve seen him both sulking and in a good mood, and he definitely oscillated some at dinner, but you hadn’t spent enough time around him to ever see him go from 60 to 0 in about a millisecond. Online, yeah, but people get up in arms on the internet all the time; you didn’t think he’d be this ridiculous in person.

Sollux slumps back against the seat. “No I’m just saying I should have planned better. Not like it matters; I’m going to fuck this up anyway.”

"Uh, what?

"I can’t handle a relationship! I don’t know what you need, and besides we’re both going to college in two months."

"Okay, this isn’t a relationship and I like you but I’m not trying to force you into one,” you say. You cautiously reach out for his hand and he lets you, even giving yours a squeeze. That’s a good sign at least. “I like you, and I wanna make out with you a bunch and keep playing LoL and talking about hacking and all that dorky stuff over the next two months."

"I guess. I’m being so dumb." Sollux shakes his head and tugs your hand, which you take as a sign to scoot in again. "Okay fine, let’s make out a bunch then."

The outburst doesn’t make much sense to you, but when he presses his lips against your again, there’s no way you’re gonna interrupt that. His words silently bore into the back of your mind, but they don’t surface again until over an hour later, when you’ve dropped him off at his parents’ house and you’re driving back alone.

_This was a bad idea._

~~~

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering twinArmaggedons [TA]  
TG: heyyyyyy ;)  
TG: man the winky face looks too coy now  
TG: that coyness isnt necessary any more is it  
TG: weve done the dirty its all out there now  
TG: winks mean nothing after weve been to the championships of tongue wrestling  
TG: yeah yeah so tongue wrestling isnt the end all and be all of dirty but its p legit  
TG: and im not in a huge rush if youre not  
TG: obvs i like u and think ur hella cute  
TG: k fine ur hot  
TG: i know you dont like the cute thign  
TG: *thing  
TG: dude you srsly need to set an idle message if youre gonna just wander off from your comp  
TG: its not nice to leave a lady hanging like this  
TG: or anyone really but espc not a lady  
TG: extra espc when that lady is me  
TA: calm down ii ju2t got up two pii22.  
TA: way two leave me a wall of text.  
TG: np  
TA: 2o what do you actually want?  
TG: well i was gonna say that i had fun last night and ask if u wanna do that again maybe liek next wk  
TG: but ur snippy right now so im gonna hold off on the ask i think  
TA: you already put iit out there 2o even iif you aren’t a2kiing riight now you might a2 well have.  
TA: if you thiink ii’m two fuckiing 2nippy right now then maybe you 2hould leave me alone.  
TG: uhoh someones got a bunch of bees in his bonnet  
TA: ii ju2t had a 2hiitty day at work, 2orry.  
TA: la2t niight wa2 fun ii gue22. even iif the oniion riing2 were 2oggy.  
TG: yeah taht was a bummer  
TG: *that  
TG: i can take u someplace else next time  
TA: whoa, that’2 pre2umptuou2. ii never 2aiid we were goiing two do thii2 again.  
TG: …  
TA: what?  
TG: u just said that you had fun  
TA: yeah 2o.  
TG: then why wouldnt you wanna do it again???  
TA: ii told you ii don't want a relatiion2hiip, remember.  
TG: and i said that was fine u dweebcake  
TG: a second date is sooo not the same thing as ~A Relationship~  
TA: you 2ay that now but what iif you want a thiird and a fourth and a fiifth and a 2iixth and, 2hiit, then we’ll be headiing off two college and how wiill you feel then? ii don't have tiime for thii2.  
TG: omg now whos being presumptuous  
TA: oh come on, you’re already cliingy. how do you thiink that wouldn’t happen?  
TG: wow clingy really  
TG: why because i strat conversations and chat with you even when youre being an asshole  
TG: (hint: like you totally are being right now)  
TA: iif ii’m 2uch an a22hole then why are you botheriing two talk to me.  
TA: maybe you 2hould ju2t leave me ALONE when ii get like thii2 iif you hate iit 2o much.  
TG: okaaaay  
TG: mebbe i should  
TG: u can talk to me later then  
TG: or not  
TG: if you think im so fuckin obnoxious  
TA: ii diidn’t call you obnoxiiou2.  
TG: w/e bye  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering twinArmaggedons [TA]

~~~

twinArmaggedons [TA]  began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  
TA: ii want two apologiize.  
TG: whsy that  
TG: *whyss  
TG: ahaha lookat that  
TG: double s just 4 u  
TG: wiat u dont like s u want is  
TA: what’2 going on  
TA: are you okay?  
TG: mmmmm yeah gud  
TG: just a liiiiiiiiiiiiil tipsy  
TG: see all those i’s right ther  ;)  
TA: are you driinkiing becau2e you’re up2et about what ii 2aiid a few hour2 ago?  
TA: wow ii’m an iidiiot.  
TA: the an2wer couldn’t be more obviiou2 iif iit punched me iin the face and knocked my gla22e2 off.  
TG: loll x a zillion  
TA: of cour2e that’2 why.  
TG: mebbe kinda sorya  
TA: wow. ii am the ab2olute 2cum of the earth. ii can’t beliieve ii wa2 that 2hiitty two you.  
TA: no ii can beliieve iit becau2e ii 2hould know how much ii 2uck by now FUCK.  
TA: and ii’m making iit wor2e by 2oundiing 2o melodramatiic even though iit’2 fuckiing true.  
TA: ii’m a2 bad a2 KK.  
TG: wuts karkat got 2 do wit it  
TG: wuz karkat got 2 do w/ luuuuuuuuuuv?????  
TG: lol song lyrics party dont mine me party hatz 4 erryone  
TG: *mind  
TG: imporant clarification there  
TG: u can mine the rocky wasteland of my heart all u want lulz  
TA: apparently ii’m not the only one feeliing melodramatiic.  
TG: hey wat do u expect after that total hot helping of bs on a silvr platter??? hmm?  
TA: look ii’m 2ORRY.  
TA: iit was 2uper 2hiitty and ii diidn't actually mean iit.  
TA: ii gue22 ii was afraiid… or 2omethiing 2tupiid.  
TG: lets go w/ something stoopd  
TG: *stuped  
TG: *stoopid  
TA: 2o can we forget ii ever 2aiid anythiing?  
TG: ur in lcuk cuz if i keep drinkin i can forget a loooot of thingz  
TA: okay but ii want you two remember thii2 conver2atiion but not the la2t one.  
TA: waiit thii2 conver2atiion reference2 the la2t one FUCK 2o that’2 no help at all.  
TG: uh oh were gettin rael complicatd now  
TG: *reel  
TA: fiine yeah let’2 go wiith forget both the2e conver2atiion2.  
TA: ehehe yeah that’2 defiiniitely the be2t optiion, ju2t forget iit all.  
TA: want two play 2ome lol?  
TG: yessss imma destroit you  
TG: *destoy  
TG: *detroit  
TG: yeah lets go w/ that ull be as fucked up as detroit  
TA: hey my grandparent2 2tiill liive iin detroiit.  
TG: im so sorry for ur loss :(  
TA: ehehe  
TA: fuck you.  
TG: nows a bad tiem to say plz right?  
TA: you’ve u2ed that one before and ye2 thii2 ii2 a bad tiime.  
TG: sry  
TG: again :(  
TA: no, iit'2 fiine.  
TA: ii don’t care.  
TA: ii’ve been kiind of a huge a22hole.  
TA: you’re pretty cool and ii liike you.  
TA: ii’m glad ii’ll 2ee you at work on 2unday.  
TG: u will???  
TA: yeah ii 2aiid ii’d come 2ee you 2ome tiime when you had a 2hiift and ii diidn’t.  
TA: and ii have that day off 2o why not?  
TG: but howre u gonna git home  
TG: *get  
TA: what, you’re not goiing two offer two driive me again?  
TG: so u still wnat to see me again?  
TA: ye2 ii want two 2ee you agaiin.  
TG: r u 100 dot zero zero percent totally for actuals possitib?  
TG: *positiv  
TA: fuck, ii fucked up ok.  
TA: ii diidn't mean any of iit. or ii diid but ii wa2 beiing a huge bulge2lurpiing maggotbraiin when ii wa2 2ayiing iit.  
TG: youre an emigma wrapped up in a mystery wrapped up in a blueberry pancaek  
TA: and you’re a drunk but apparently ii 2tiill liike you for 2ome weiird iincomprehen2iible rea2on  
TG: ding ding ding! corrcet ;)  
TG: now lest get this lol thing going lol

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the request for Sollux/Roxy: _I'm totally fine with an AU/humanstuck/canon compliant, whatever you want to do... What appeals to me about this relationship is that both characters don't feel like they are fully in control of themselves. Roxy has to struggle with her drinking, and Sollux has to deal with his bipolarity. It would be interesting to see how they deal with each other's worst halves... The relationship would have that hint of danger, like at any moment the balance could tip and things could spiral out of control._
> 
> I hope this fits what you were looking for! Thanks for the great prompt.
> 
> You can find more about me and my writing at [gendersquare.tumblr.com](http://gendersquare.tumblr.com).


End file.
